lostpediafandomcom_he-20200213-history
מבעד למראה, חלקים 1 ו-2
הוא הפרק העשרים ושניים ופרק סיום כפול לעונה השלישית של אבודים. האירועים מגיעים לשיאם כשהאחרים תקפו את הניצולים על החוף. בינתיים, ג'ק מוביל ללא רחם את הקבוצה להצלה, בזמן שצ'ארלי נאבק כדי לסיים את משימתו בתחנה תת-מימית. זהו הפרק הראשון בו נראה פלאשפורוורד במקום פלאשבק. תמצית האירועים על האי פלאשפורוורד טריוויה פרק הסיום הינו כפול באורכו מפרק רגיל, ולכן פוצל ל-322 ול-323 - לחלקים א' וב' בהתאמה. * סצנת בית החולים עם שרה צולמה בסט הצילומים של הסדרה "האנטומיה של גריי", סדרה נוספת של רשת ABC. * מלקולם דיוויד קלי, וולט לויד ב"אבודים", מוגדר כ"כוכב אורח מיוחד" בשל הופעת האורח שלו בסוף פרק זה. * טרייסי מידנדורף, בוני (הבחורה הבלונדינית מתחנת "המראה") שיחקה גם בסדרה "זהות בדויה". היא שיחקה בפרק כאישתו של כריסטיאן סלייטר ולבסוף התגלתה כמרגלת רוסיה. * סיימו לצלם את פרק הסיום של העונה השלישית ב-7/5/2007. * שני הכותבים של הפרק, דמון לינדלוף וקרלטון קיוז, השמיעו את קולם בפרק זה: דמון - כקפטן הטיסה שמתנצל על הטלטלות שהמטוס עובר מעל לוס אנג'לס, וקרלטון - כשדרן המתאר את תאונת הרכב בטלוויזיה. * באחד הפלאשים, כאשר שרה נכנסת לחדר המיון, באחורי הדלת תלוי פוסטר בשפה ספרדית של ה-ODC, המרכז לבקרת מחלות ומניעתן, אודות חומצה פולית, תוספת חשובה עבור נשים בהיריון. הכותרת היא "Antes de que te des cuenta que estás embarazada...", או בעברית: "לפני שאתה מבין שאתה בהיריון...". * במהלך הפלאש הראשון שבפרק, במטוס, ג'ק מבקש משקה נוסף אולם הדיילת מסרבת. במקום זה - היא נותנת לו עיתון מקופל. ג'ק זורק אותו על המושב הריק שלצידו, כאשר העיתון מונח בצורה מסוימת. לאחר שהמצלמה עוברת לצלם מזווית אחרת, העיתון מונח בצורה אחרת. * במטוס, ג'ק מרים את העיתון עם ידו השמאלית. כאשר עוברים לראות את הרמת העיתון ממצלמה אחרת, ניתן לראות כי הוא פתאום מרים אותו עם ידו הימנית. * העיתון שג'ק קרא בו במטוס היה מהדורה של ה"לוס אנג'לס טיימס", מהתאריך 5/4/2007, בעמוד B-4. * בפלאשים של ג'ק, הוא נראה יוצר קשר עם טלפון סלולרי שנראה כמו מוטורולה KRZR. ה-KRZR לא שווק עד 2006, כשנתיים אחרי שהטיסה התרסקה על האי. * רוז: "אם תגיד לי 'לחיות ביחד, למות לבד', ג'ק, אתן לך אגרוף" - רוז מצטטת את האימרה המפורסמת של ג'ק מפרק 105, כאשר אמר: "אם אנחנו לא יכולים לחיות ביחד, אנחנו הולכים למות לבד". בנוסף, "לחיות ביחד, למות לבד" זהו שם פרק סיום העונה השנייה. * 15 אנשים, ככל הנראה, מתו בפרק הסיום של העונה השלישית: 5 מה"אחרים" נהרגו ב-2 הפיצוצים שבמחנה על החוף. 2 מה"אחרים" נורו על-ידי ג'ין. רייאן נדרס על-ידי הארלי, שנהג בוואן הדאהרמה שרוג'ר ליינוס נהג לנהוג בו. ג'ייסון, שסעיד שבר את מפרקתו. טום, שנורה על-ידי סוייר. גרטה ובוני שנורו על-ידי מיקאיל, בעקבות ההוראה של בן. צ'ארלי שטבע, ומיקאיל שנלכד בפיצוץ הרימון מחוץ לחדר הבקרה של תחנת "המראה". נעמי, כאשר לוק זרק סכין על גבה. * בפרק הקודם (מבעד למראה - חלק 1) התוודענו לדעת כי ג'ק יצר קשר עם טלפון סלולרי שנראה כמו מוטורולה KRZR, ששווק רק החל מ-2006. בסוף פרק זה אנו מגלים שהפלאשים הם למעשה פלאש-פורוורדים, פלאשים לעתיד, דבר הפותר את הטעות (שאיננה טעות). * התרופה שג'ק לוקח מארון התרופות הנעול שבבית החולים היא "אוקסיקודון". זהו משכח כאבים נארקוטי ממשפחת האופיאטים, כאשר יש לו השפעה דומה למורפיום ולהירואין. * במהלך הפלאש הראשון שבפרק, במטוס, ג'ק קורע מאמר מהעיתון בו קורא. מאוחר יותר, מחוץ לבית הלוויות, הוא קורא זאת. אנו יכולים רק לקרוא: "לוס אנג'לס (כותרת) אדם נמצא מת בעליית גג שבמרכז העיר. (כותרת משנית) גופתו של ג'ו...אנת'אם מניו-יורק נמצאה זמן קצר לאחר השעה 4 לפנות בוקר, ב... שבשדרת גרנד." ----------------- מהפקת הסדרה הודלף הקטע המלא: " The body of John Lantham of New York was found shortly after 4 am in the 4300 block of Grand Avenue. Ted Worden, a doorman at the Tower Lofts complex, heard loud noises coming from the victim's loft. Concerned for tenants' safety, he entered the loft and found the body hanging from a beam in the living room. According to Jaime Ortiz, a police spokesman, the incident was deemed a suicide after medical tests. Latham (sic) is survived by one teenaged son. Memorial services will be held at the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Home tomorrow evening." ובתרגום חופשי לעברית: "גופתו של ג'ון לנטם מניו-יורק נמצאה זמן קצר לאחר השעה 4 לפנות בוקר, בבניין בבלוק 4300 שבשדרת גרנד. טד וורדן, שוער בבניין הדירות, שמע רעשים חזקים המגיעים מדירתו של הקורבן. מודאג מבטחון הדיירים, הוא נכנס לדירה ומצא את הגופה תלויה ממנורה (?) בסלון. לפי ג'יימי אורטיז, דובר המשטרה, לאחר הבדיקות הרפואיות מעריכים כי זו הייתה התאבדות. לנטם הותיר אחריו בן בגיל העשרה. טקס זיכרון יתקיים באולם ההלוויות של הופס-דרולר מחר בערב."